201ststrykersroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Kwasnica
Name: Tim Kwasnica Callsign: Wash Rank: Sergeant Faction: Mercenary, 201st Stryker Regiment Description Tim's eastern european descent is evident in his facial structure. His dark brown hair is typically trimmed short. At just shy of six feet tall, he's average height and weight, with a tendancy toward being a bit on the lean side. His appearance goes with his personality to make him someone that's unlikely to stand out in some else's mind after they've only met him a time or two. Traits Typically a quiet, unassuming member of the 201st Stryker Regiment, Kwasnica has done little to draw attention to himself over the two years he's been with the unit. He's a competent mechwarrior and has served the Strykers well over those years. He's not prone to overheating or irrational action on the battlefield, showing that he can make good tactical decisions and put himself in the right place at the right time. His recent promotion to sergeant will give him a chance to demonstrate if he can extend that skill to a small group of 'mechs as well. 'Mechs He typically pilots medium or heavy 'mechs in battle, favoring the JM6-S Jagermech the unit helped him acquire more than a year ago. He is a good shot, so ballistics and PPCs are good weapons for him to carry into battle. After the events on Scheat, Wash's Jagermech had to be rebuilt, nearly from the ground up. Extensive use of spare parts from captured 'mechs and retrofits have actually given the 'mech the weapon profile of a JM6-DD instead of the hardpoints of the JM6-S he piloted on Scheat. The 'mech runs a larger XL engine than before and a pair of LB 10-X ACs instead of paired AC/2s and AC/5s. The autocannon are backed up by a pair of medium lasers in the torso and four machine guns riding shotgun with the autocannons in the arms. Background He had just made corporal in September of 3050, and the mission to Scheat is the first time he's been the "number two" in a lance. Like many other members of the 201st, the Strykers are more than just a "gig" for this mercenary, and he views the unit as family. He'd lay his life on the line if it meant saving the life of a single member of the unit, and his actions on Scheat proved that. He was promoted to Sergeant in June 3051 and assigned to command one of the lances assigned to accompany Ryan Lewis and Divad Tanaka in their search for the Black Lace Pirates and the Bloodhound. On Scheat, he interacted most with with Perfecto Oviedo and Emily Wolodkiewicz as well as one or two members of the Black Lace Pirates who accompanied the Strykers on that mission. Time will tell of the bond they forged in combat will stand the test of time. His callsign, "Wash," comes from a common mispronunciation of the "WAS" portion of his last name...he is not a leaf on the wind. Category:NPC